


Kiss My Eyes

by Chasyn



Series: Puppy Tales [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nightmares, Short, Sleeplessness, Song: Prelude 12/21 (AFI)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: One of the boys isn't sleeping well.  The other two help.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Puppy Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Kiss My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired but here! I finished it!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

He was jolted awake suddenly. For a moment, sleep still clung to him and he wasn't quite sure where he was or what was going on. It was simply dark and he was awake when he very much wanted to be asleep. He sat up and glanced around, trying to find the source of his disturbed sleep. But it was quiet and the fire had greatly died down and was just barely flickering. There was no commotion, they weren't being attacked, and it looked as if everyone was sleeping.

"Uhtred."

The name was whispered and he turned. Not everyone, it seemed. He caught Sihtric's gaze. He was just barely visible in the glow given off by the dying embers. Uhtred snapped awake then. He saw the concern on the younger man's face. It wasn't an emotion he enjoyed seeing on his Sihtric. "Sihtric…" He started and reached towards him.

Sihtric shook his head and pointed at the man laying between them. They had fallen asleep close together with Finan between them, barely touching but close enough to. Finan let out a whimper as he lay sleeping. "He seems to be having a nightmare." Sihtric said softly. "He was muttering in his sleep but I couldn't understand. I think it was Gaelic. Should we wake him?"

Uhtred watched as Finan whimpered again and shook his head. "Not yet. He hasn't slept right in a week." He had feared there was something on their Irshman's mind. But Finan always laughed it off when either of them asked. "How long has he been like this?"

Sihtric glanced up at the sky and took note of the moon. "Maybe an hour?" He answered, tilting his head.

Uhtred's eyes widened a bit. "Sihtric, you need to sleep, too." He chastised. "It's been a rough week. We all need sleep."

Sihtric dropped his gaze down again, heavy with concern. "But Finan…"

Uhtred scooted closer to Finan. He bent over the man and brought his lips to his forehead. He placed a chaste kiss on the man's furrowed brow and then one on each of his closed eyes. He moved slowly and gently as he aligned his body as close as he could get. "Shhh, love." He cooed softly, his voice barely a whisper. "We're here with you. We will protect you." He reached out and waved for Sihtric. "Come here."

Sihtric obeyed and scooted forward. Uhtred grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him closer, down towards Finan, before releasing him.

"Let him hear your voice." Uhtred commanded softly.

Sihtric glanced at Uhtred. He could just barely see him but he nodded and looked back down at Finan. He lifted his hand and touched the sleeping man's face. He brushed his fingers against Finan's cheek and leaned forward. He brought his lips to Finan's jaw. He traced a line of feather light, sweet kisses up to his ear. "Fin." He whispered the name sweetly. "No matter what comes for you, we will be there, to stand with you."

Uhtred smiled, watching their puppy's proclamation with pride and endearment. He reached over and grabbed Sihtric's hand. He pulled it away from Finan and brought it to his mouth. He placed a kiss on the tips of each finger in turn, never taking his eyes off the other. Sihtric swallowed, looking suddenly shy as a blush crept across his features. Uhtred smiled again, and let out a breathy chuckle. Then he released him and settled back down beside Finan. He motioned for Sihtric to do the same. Once both were settled, laying impossibly close to their third counterpart, Uhtred wrapped an arm around them both, letting it rest against Sihtric's side. "Sleep."

Sihtric nodded and closed his eyes. And as he tucked his head against Finan's neck, he heard the Irishman breath out long and deep and felt him sink into them.

"Sleep." Uhtred said one last time.


End file.
